


The Longherin

by flippednique



Series: Freebooters and Landlubbers [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adventure of his life, Aristocrat!Viktor, But not for a ransom, Kidnapping, M/M, Pirate!Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippednique/pseuds/flippednique
Summary: "There are no limits just because you are out at sea. She is lovely to those who are good to her.""You seem to speak from experience. How long have you been a captain for?""A while now... this... this is a life long commitment for many. The sea is a jealous love and one has to learn to be loyal to her.""Love. Now that I know of plenty.""I'm sure you do."





	

The sun gives off a very peculiar shade of red as it sets beneath the waves. The party of nearly fifty people could hardly take their eyes off the sight, even their host, Viktor Nikiforov offers the spectacular core a little toast with his flute of champagne.

"They say that a bloody sunset means good luck for pirates." His close companion Chris downs his own flute and reaches for another from a passing waiter.

Viktor's eyebrow raises for a moment. "Isn't it a bloody sunrise?"

"I don't particularly care." Chris confides in him as he waves a hand carelessly. "Pirates no longer exist in this day and age, do they?"

"No I don't think so." Viktor agrees and takes a stroll on the deck of the beautiful Qualoop. It was a gift from his parents, a replica of the ship he'd gone crazy over for years when he'd been younger. It was a testament to how his obsession failed to end, even after all these years.

"Oi, Viktor." The Russian aristocrat moves his gaze upward, searching for ah-! "Yurio! What a pleasant surprise!"

"That is not my name." The blond snarls. "And how are you surprised? You saw me get on the boat and we're already miles away from shore. Did you think I flew here?"

Viktor shakes his head, a smile gracing his lips. Yuri huffs a breath of agitation but continues, "Yakov told me to make you socialize. You're getting too lost in your thoughts again."

"Me?" Viktor inwardly winces, his voice going off a little too sharply. A little too high. Like he was guilty. "I'm perfectly fine, just bracing myself for an evening with all these wonderful ladies and gentlemen."

"No thoughts whatsoever on your announcing your engagement?" Yuri presses.

Viktor drops his flute of champagne and grits his teeth.

"That's what I thought." Yuri was snapping his fingers, a waiter coming to collect the broken glass. "You can hide yourself from everybody else Viktor, but not from us."

"Of course." Viktor nods. He turns away from his younger companion with a wobble in his steps. "If you'll excuse me, I think I need a bit of air."

"We're already outside idiot." Yuri mutters but he does not stop him from leaving.

Viktor settled by the part of the ship that had fewer people. They were mostly on the deck, so he climbs up to reach the ship's wheel. As expected, there was no one there but the captain they'd hired for tonight's sea circuit voyage. He was younger than Viktor but seemed to be quite accomplished. His hold on the wheel is steady, relaxed but firm. He has a fond smile on his face as he guides the Qualoop. He was so into it, he startled when Viktor approached him.

"Oh please!" Viktor raised his hands in a placating gesture. "I didn't mean to frighten you, I just needed a quiet place for a while. I didn't get your name earlier, I am Viktor."

The captain stares at him for a second, seemingly shocked out of speaking before he gathers his bearings. "Y-Yes! Good evening Nikiforov-san, my name is Yuuri."

"Yuuri." Viktor sounds it out and beams when got a nod in return. "Please, my first name will do."

"If you insist." Yuuri goes back to watching the sea ahead of them, eyes focused and gaze far away.

Viktor watches him, content for a moment before he cannot stop himself. "How do you do it?"

"Pardon?" Yuuri turns to look at him.

"How do you find your way so easily?" Viktor elaborates. "We've been on this circuit for hours now and if you ask me I feel as if we are going in circles."

"Perhaps that is how I want you to feel." Yuuri teases, though he is adjusting the way he handles the ship's wheel.

Viktor takes a moment to see if Yuuri was being anything remotely serious before he dismisses it as nothing but a joke. He decides to go along with it, shaking his head mournfully. "Whatever would I do stuck out at sea?"

Yuuri does not reply immediately. When he does speak again, it is fondly and with a lot of heart to it. "Plenty of things."

Viktor is intrigued. His eyebrow raised beyond his control and he prompts for the other man to continue. "Like what?"

"Singing, dancing, sword fighting, sleeping." Yuuri says each word like it is salvation, his eyes are slight. "There are no limits just because you are out at sea. She is lovely to those who are good to her."

Viktor absorbs that. "You seem to speak from experience. How long have you been a captain for?"

"A while now..." Yuuri clears his throat. "This. This is a life long commitment for many. The sea is a jealous love and one has to learn to be loyal to her."

"Love." Viktor echoes. "Now that I know of plenty."

"I'm sure you do." Yuuri looks away from him gingerly, his lips purse as if to keep from a secret smile. "You are very famous, Nikiforov-san. Stories of your adventures as Cupid have reached far and many."

"Cupid?" Viktor chokes out, then covers it up with a laugh. "That might be the silliest nickname I've ever heard for me. Well almost, my good friend calls me something I'd rather not disclose."

"Good friend?" Yuuri turns to him with an almost puzzled look on his face. "Are they on this ship?"

"Well, yes. At least four or five of them are with us now." Viktor nearly copies the expression. "Why do you ask?"

Yuuri presses his lips together. Then after a moment he says, "You may want to say a prayer that they know how to swim."

"What?"

"This ship is about to go underwater." Yuuri yanks on the wheel with all his strength, sending the ship off course and jostling its passengers.

Viktor stumbles and crashes on the hardwood floors, gaping up at the other man who was standing steadily on his feet. "What's going on?!"

Yuuri does not answer, his eyes focused ahead of him.

Viktor climbs back up on his feet and follows his gaze. His heart nearly climbs up his throat. "Is that...?"

"Pirate ship!!" Someone is yelling down from the deck.

Viktor is running downstairs, looking for Yuri and Chris and anyone else that he knows. The adrenaline from the tumble he took was pumping in his veins. Pirates?! Pirates were figments of fairy tales! They couldn't be--

_The ship has a black flag_.

"Pirates." Viktor chokes out. He scrambles when he catches his breath, on the move for his friends. He finds Yuri by the mast and grabs hold of his arm, dragging him to the rooms below deck before thinking twice. If the ship sank, Yuri would go down with it. He diverts his path and runs up to the wheel, Yuuri could keep Yuri safe. If anything, Yuuri had Viktor's trust.

"What's going on Vitya?" Yuri's voice is slightly trembling at the end, and the use of Viktor's nickname tugs at his heart.

The older man turns and places his hands on Yuri's shoulders. "I have no idea but everything will be alright."

Yuri stares up at him and nods with absolute trust. He would not be difficult now.

Viktor continues his way to the wheel and nearly falls back down to the deck when he makes it. "Yuuri!"

The captain was not alone.

"Ah! Are you Viktor?"

"The colors match the stories!"

Viktor does not know what they mean, he keeps Yuri behind him as they slowly edge down the stairs. One of the pirates raises a pistol. He is smiling, a fang peaking out from his lips. "Stop moving or I shoot!"

"Put that down Minami! You're insanely trigger happy, did you know that?" The other pirate is busy. He is unsheathing his sword from the scabbard on his waist.

"But Phichit!"

Viktor watches with growing horror as Phichit, or so, steps forward, not to him but to Yuuri. The other man is looking at Viktor, an apology in his brown eyes. They were so warm it made Viktor's heart beat hard at the prospect of them being cold without life. Phichit advances close to Yuuri and the sword is moving.

The feelings Viktor have are changing from fear to confusion and to shock.

Phichit hands Yuuri a tri-cornered hat that was sitting on his head and a long coat. "You're looking more like yourself, Captain! Bet your ear felt lonely without the earring."

Yuuri fingers the long feather dangling from his left ear, which is the last to be given to him, his gaze still on Viktor, his expression a little less apologetic. He turns to Phichit. "Aye, it did. It's good to be back."

Viktor nearly faints. It's only Yuri behind him that keeps him standing.

"My deepest and heartfelt apologies Nikiforov-san, ah! I mean, Viktor. She is truly a beautiful ship." Yuuri's eyes take on a dangerous gleam. He caresses the Qualoop's wheel almost lovingly. "It would be a shame to hurt her so I'll simply be straight with you. We will be taking you on a voyage longer than expected. You will come with us and cause no trouble."

Viktor swallows heavily.

"Or you could die." Yuuri adds, his head tilting slightly, lips smirking. "Whichever you prefer."

**Author's Note:**

> So you guys probably read Aboard Quadloop which I posted sometime yesterday. This here is a reversed AU because someone commented on FB that "I expected Viktor to be the pirate!" and the idea of a Pirate!Yuuri and Aristocrat!Viktor would not leave me.
> 
> THESE PLOT BUNNIES WONT LEAVE ME ALONE


End file.
